


Intruder

by TheDoctorsProtege



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, lotr - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, smaugbo, writing dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsProtege/pseuds/TheDoctorsProtege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo came to kill the dragon, but the dragon had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for practice writing, I doubt it will be finished, unless people actually want me to.  
> Also first tie at trying smut... Smaugbo isn't one of my preferable topics, but this idea just popped into my head.  
> If read, please leave comments or suggestions.

_"Deeper?..."_ Smaug growled, more of a statement than a question. He rotated his hips, pushing harder causing the small Hobbit underneath him to moan. He traced his scaly fingers around the smooth of Bilbo's back, all the way down to the crack of his arse, where his large red prick was buried. Bilbo gasped from the tickle of Smaug's claws, and squirmed when he started to wrap his long tail around Bilbo's neck. Smaug chuckled, sarcasm rolled off his tongue into Bilbo's ear. _"Am I still Smaug the Stupendous?"_ He punctuated his question by thrusting his prick harder into the small hobbit, who squealed from unexpected pain.

Smaug hungered with the desire to explore every part of his newly discovered hobbit. He wanted to devour him, taste him in every way possible. He licked behind the small ears until they were red and dripping with spit. He played with the hobbits small, round nipples until they were rock hard, and bit down on the tender of his neck ever so slightly blood started to flow. All of these actions emitted pleasurable sounds from the small Shire creature that rested below him. They evoked a question of 'how far can i go before I completely destroy him?'

"P-please, Smaug--" Bilbo was cut off by the abrupt squeezing of his neck, the scales of Smaug's tail digging in ever slightly. 

With ease, Smaug flipped over onto his back.  The long cock of the dragon twisted inside Bilbo, who yelped. From this position, Smaug was able to easily reach the Hobbit's prostate. 

"Oh biscuits..." the hobbit moaned, when Smaug started thrusting against it . His mind was swimming with ecstasy, his vision blurred, and the only sound in his ears was the deep breathing of the monster under him, and the faint sound of it's balls hitting against him. He was glad to get off his knees and onto something soft.  _Soft_. For something so scaly and hard, Smaug was incredibly soft and warm. The heat of Smaug didn't make Bilbo feel any better, in fact, it made him even more prone to the side effects of a gigantic cock shoved up inside of him.

Bilbo almost started to pass out from exhaustion and sexual tension, but was brought back to reality when the dragon's sticky cum filled his hole. The dragon purred. _"Ready for another round?"_

 


End file.
